harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks
The wedding of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks took place in June or July of 1997, during the height of the Second Wizarding War. It was a small, quiet ceremony because of the dangerous times, and because the Ministry of Magic had passed legislation that was not favourable to werewolves. Background and Nymphadora Tonks.]] Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks met when they both became members of the second Order of the Phoenix. At some point before the summer of 1996, Tonks fell in love with Remus, and although he returned her feelings, he refused to become involved with her, claiming that he was too poor, too old, and too dangerous for her, despite her repeatedly telling him that his lycanthropy did not matter to her. Tonks became very depressed over this; her metamorphic abilities suffered, and her Patronus changed to resemble a werewolf. After the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in June of 1997, Tonks and Remus witnessed Fleur Delacour declare her continuing love for fiancé Bill Weasley in spite of his scarring at the hands of the vicious werewolf Fenrir Greyback. Tonks argued that their relationship was the same. Remus tried to discourage her, insisting that "the cases are totally different" by pointing out that Bill was not a full werewolf, though he would experience mild symptoms of lycanthropy. However, the two seemed to grow closer afterwards, attending the funeral of Albus Dumbledore together.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Marriage Remus and Tonks married sometime after the funeral in June of 1997 and before July 27th, 1997, when they informed Harry Potter of their newlywed status just prior to the Battle over Little WhingingHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 4. They had to keep their marriage quiet, as the Ministry of Magic had put anti-werewolf legislation into effect. The couple had to leave Harry's birthday party on July 31st when Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour arrived to discuss the contents of Dumbledore's will with Harry, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 7 Lord Voldemort also learned of the marriage, and used it to mock the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange at a meeting in Malfoy ManorDeathly Hallows, Ch. 1. Harry noted that Remus seemed unhappy at both this party and at the wedding of Bill and Fleur the following dayDeathly Hallows, Ch. 8. This may have been because of the anti-werewolf legislation, because Remus suspected that his in-laws disapproved of his marriage to their daughter''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 11, or because Tonks had discovered that she was pregnant around this time. .]] Remus was extremely upset by the pregnancy. He believed that by marrying Tonks, he had made her an outcast because of his lycanthropy, and feared that he would pass on his affliction to their unborn child. Remus briefly left his wife, and requested to accompany Harry, Hermione, and Ron on their quest to find and destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry strongly disapproved, believing that "parents shouldn’t leave their kids unless – unless they’ve got to". He and Remus had a terrible row, and Ron and Hermione admonished Harry for his rudeness. Harry felt slightly guilty, but hoped that it would be worth it if Remus returned to his pregnant wife, which he subsequently did. Aftermath Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had a son in April of 1998 whom they named Teddy, after his maternal grandfather, Ted Tonks, who had been killed by Snatchers. They named Harry Potter his godfather.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 25 However, their happiness would be short-lived. On May 2nd, Dumbledore's Army led a call to arms at Hogwarts, and the Order of the Phoenix answered. Remus convinced Tonks to remain behind at her parents' home with their newborn son initially, but she found the thought of her husband rushing off to battle and possibly dying while she waited in safety unbearable. Leaving Teddy in the care of her mother, Tonks rushed to join the Battle of Hogwarts.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 31 Remus and Tonks were both killed in battle, by Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange, respectively20 July 2007 Interview with Bloomsbury. Teddy was subsequently raised by his maternal grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, though he would also spend a great deal of time with the Potter and Weasley families growing up. When Harry spoke to Remus's spirit through the Resurrection Stone shortly before his final duel with Lord Voldemort, Remus expressed regret at not being able to know Teddy, but hoped that he would understand that his parents died fighting for a better world for their son to grow up in''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 34. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Ceremonies